camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chronos
Chronos is a demigod son of the primordial time god Chronos, and Mavis Pearl. He is the only member of Chrono's Cabin, and is among the most powerful demigods in the camp. Personality Appearance Biography Early Life Campy Half-Blood Abilities Chronos is among the most powerful demigods in the entire world, capable of nigh-absolute manipulation over the space-time continuum. *'Night-Omnipotence': Chronos is shown to be capable of having nigh-limitless power. *'Space-time Distortion': Chronos is able to distort the space-time continuum for various effects. **'Distortion Manipulation': Chronos is able to distort any matter and energy that resides in the section of targeted space. **'Space-Time Rift': Chronos can rip the space-time continuum for deadly rifts. **'Wormhole Creation' ***'Black Hole Creation': Chronos can compress space-time into a singularity, sucking in everything to completely annihilate matter and energy. ***'White Hole Creation': Chronos can reverse the space-time continuum direction to release a powerful shock wave **'Spatial Manipulation': Chronos can control the third dimensional space within the fourth dimensional space. ***'Space Generation': Chronos can produce space to increase distance, crush targets, enhance punches and kicks, and even create contructs. ***'Space Depletion': Chronos can erase space to reduce distance, delete matter and slice through targets. ***'Spatial Tuning': Chronos can control various aspects within the area of space, such as matter placement, time flow and many more. **'Spatial-Temporal Lock': Chronos can exists outside of regular space-time to escape the effects of time flow. ***'Even Negation': Chronos can negate any even that has happened and revert it back to the state it was in previously. ***'Force-Field Generation': Chronos can produce a barrier out of a four-dimensional barrier to separate everything within its confines from the rest of the third dimension. ***'Omniscience': Chronos is able to exists in all space and time. **'Subspace Travel': Chronos is able to warp through the subspace of space-time continuum into a dimensional void. ***'Dimensional Travel': Chronos is able to create or travel to a pocket dimension within space-time that is separated from the third dimensional space. ***'Spatial Displacement': Chronos is able to shift an entire area of space-time from one location to another. ***'Teleportation/Remote Teleportation': Chronos is able to travel through space-time continuum by moving through space instantly. ***'Time Travel/Remote Time Travel': Chronos is able to move through the dimension of time, and into another timeline. **'Time Manipulation': Chronos is able to warp the dimension of time and control its flow. ***'Age Manipulation': Chronos is able to controls the flow of any ages. ***'Flash-Forward': Chronos can travel forward through the dimension of time. ***'Temporal Looping': Chronos is able to cause a time loop, go back to a previous segment of time again, and with those trap within it. ***'Temporal Halt': Chronos is able to stop time completely and is still able to move normally. ***'Temporal Deceleration': Chronos is able to slow down the flow of time while he can still move normally. ***'Temporal Acceleration': Chronos is able to increase the speed of time while he can still move normally. *'Supernatural Strength': Chronos is shown to be able to hold the Sky with little to no effort with only a single hand. *'Supernatural Endurance': Chronos is able to perform physical activities for over 6.5 million hours, and not even tire. *'Supernatural Durability': Chronos is able to easily shrug off almost any attacks throw at him. He was easily able to shrug off Zeu's thunderbolt like it was simply a tiny pebble hitting him. *'Hyper-Sonic Speed': Chronos is capable of going faster then even the fastest of gods in a instant. Enabling him to easily travel across the Universe in a second, and possibly the Multiverse. Trivia/Notes *Due to the Omniscience ability, his father could actually be his son. What this mean is the the child of Chronos IS the father of himself.